Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) maps can be useful to help autonomous robots navigate about a room or building, and to also help users navigate about a room or building when wearing an augmented reality (AR) headset. As understood herein, generating a SLAM map preferably should be done as inexpensively and unobtrusively as possible, to avoid detracting from an AR or virtual reality (VR) experience.